


Friend?...or more....

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have been friends for years. Well actually scratch that, Ian and Mandy have been friends for years. Ian and Mickey just deal with each other. So what happens when one of them walks in on the other jerking off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend?...or more....

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking terrible because i haven't writing in so long. I was supposed to write multiple things but i fucking suck and have been crazy busy.  
> So yeah.

Ian and Mandy are sitting in her room talking. Mickey figures this is the perfect time to get a good jerk off session on seeing as they’re both busy so he shouldn't be interrupted like he always is. Mickey get in the shower and starts jerking off, and hey if he thinks about a certain annoying tall redhead its no one business but his fucking own.

 

10 minutes later Ian tells Mandy he needs the bathroom and he’ll be right back, she just waves him off and calls her current boyfriend. Whatever he figures.

 

Ian walks into Mickey's room and doesn't see him, maybe he went out? He thinks. He doesn't even pay attention to the shower making sound as he walks threw Mickey's room to  the bathroom, he opens the door and is greeted by the sight of none other than a naked Mickey Milkovich with his hand on his thick pink cock.

 

Ian just stares for a couple of seconds, Mickey has his eyes closed so he hasn't noticed Ian's there yet. I mean yeah, Ian's totally wanted to fuck Mickey for years but he knows their family reputation so he never gave it much thought other than he wanted to.

Ian can feel himself getting hard in his pants just watching Mickey slowly stroke his thick cock, making little gasping sounds.

 

Mickey feels a little cold breeze and his eyes snap open to see one Ian Gallagher in his bathroom looking at him jerk off. His hand immediately stills on his cock. What the fuck happens now?

 

They stare at each other for a another few seconds before Mickey hesitantly starts stroking himself again slowly. Ian just walks over to him while pulling off all of his clothes, once he's naked he pulls back the clear shower curtain and climbs in the shower with Mickey. He gets down to his knees and licks the head of Mickey's cock lightly. mickey gasps and lets go of his own dick to lace his fingers through Ian's short ginger hair.

 

Ian takes more of Mickey's cock into his mouth and soon enough he's deep throating Mickey. Mickey starts slowly bucking his hips up into Ian's mouth, he's getting so fucking close.

Ian knows his cock is dripping all over the shower floor but he also knows Mickey's close and he wants Mickey to come down his throat so his throbbing cock will just have to wait.

Ian slowly moves his hands up the back of Mickey's thighs and parts Mickey's cheeks. He slowly circles Mickey's hole, experimentally. Ian sinks a finger in and soon enough ickeys a stuttering mess and he comes down Ian's throat with a softly muttered ‘Ian’.

Ian swallows it all then gets up because fuck his knees hurt now but also now its his turn to come.

Ian starts jerking his long hard dripping cock while watching Mickey.

Mickey's still dazed but after a minute he slowly sees what's happening. He never does this but really... fuck it. Its Ian. He gets down onto his knees and starting sucking on Ian's cock, Ian's surprised to say the least, but fuck it he isn't gonna turn this down for anything. Ian's been close since he had Mickey dick in his mouth so he knows this won't last long, Mickey must sense it because he starts sucking harder but right before Ian's about to come Mickey pulls off his cock. Ian looks at him with a questioning glance but Mickey just starts tugging on his cock and sucking lightly on the head at the same time.

Now Ian gets it, Mickey on his knees with his mouth slightly open. He wants Ian to come on his face. God, thats so hot, Ian can't even handle it. Once he realized he came all over Mickey's face. Mickey jerked him for every last drop then got up. Before he had any time to do anything else Ian pulled him in and licked his own come off of Mickey's lips and then kissed him deeply. At first Mickey didn't respond and Ian thought he made a mistake but then Mickey started kissing back.

After a few minutes of heatedly making out they separated.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that, you don't even fucking know Mick.”

Mickey shoved him and laughed.

“You’re an idiot.”

Ian looked a little sad so Mickey turned off the water and got out, then threw Ian a towel.

“You coming or not? I’m ready to actually get fucked now.”

Ian had a huge grin on his face and followed Mickey out to his room.

Where they go, only time will tell... 


End file.
